


Keep It In The Family

by bullshippingfanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshippingfanfics/pseuds/bullshippingfanfics
Summary: When Louis Tomlinson goes to finally meet his girlfriend's, Eleanor Calder, family, he runs into who may just be the love of his life... in the form of her family member!





	1. Keep It In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> OLD STORY I WANT TO FINISH. OLD REFERENCES WITHIN

"Are you sure about this darling?" Louis wiped his sweaty hands on the front of his pants as he also tried to smooth them out. Eleanor came up behind him in the mirror and wrapped her arms around his neck, adjusting his tie. "You look fine Lou." She commented, pecking him on the cheek. He smiled at himself and then at her retreating figure. He was very proud of his choice in a significant other. He and Eleanor Calder had been in a strong relationship at their University for the last year after having known it each for a bit before that. Now, during winter break, they were heading to Eleanor's hometown so he could finally meet her parents. They were starting to get serious and she wanted him to meet her parents before they moved any further. Just as Louis walked away from to mirror to grab his bags his cell phone began to ring.

"Hey Zayn." He answered holding the phone between his shoulder and ear. "You heading out yet?" Zayn asked from the other side. "Almost, about to take my stuff out to the car."

"Have you been strutting around in front of mirror all morning?"

"What's it to you?" Louis growling, struggling to carry his bag down the stairs. "Well what am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Zayn sighed.

"I don't know, hang out with Niall!" Louis suggested. "I don't want to hang out with Niall! He eat all my damn food and he never stops talking!"

Louis laughed to himself, "Well it's not like I can't not go. This is really important for me and El."

"You mean this meeting is just another step closer to you getting into her pants?" Zayn said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up!" Louis tried not to smile while sounding serious. "You know she's-"

"A prude"

"Waiting for the right moment!" Louis said over Zayn's snickers. "I'll tell you what Zayn, if I end up finally getting laid over break you'll be the first to know."

"First to know what?" Louis' heart sank as he turned around to see Eleanor walking up behind him. He quickly hung up the phone. "What?" he stuttered.

"You said 'you'll be the first to know' on the phone. Who will know what?" she questioned, staring hard into his eyes.

"Oh, y-yeah that! That was Zayn! H-He's going to know if this meeting goes well with your parents." Louis lied, trying to not break under her stare. She still looked a bit skeptical but seemed to believe him.

"Alright, well it is not going to happen if we don't get on the road now. My bags are by the door, you can load them up. I'll wait in the car." She gave him a quick kiss and got into the car. Louis dazed after her for a bit before going to get her bags.

\--------------------------------------------

"Mother!" Eleanor said happily as the front door to her childhood home opened to her mom beaming at her.

"El! Daring, it's so wonderful to see you! And you must be Louis!" her mum added after hugging Eleanor. Louis shook her hand and smiled nervously, "It's great to meet you." He said.

"And you too." Her mother had the same questioning stare Eleanor did, the exact one that made Louis falter. "El's stepfather will be home for dinner but until then you both can unpack. Eleanor you bedroom is all made up and Louis, you will be sharing her step-brother bedroom." Her mum told them, just as they heard a loud annoyed groan come from the living room.

"I don't get why he has to stay with me! It's obvious they're bunked together all the time anyway!" A deep voice whined.

"I'm really sorry about him. Go finish watering the plants please Harry!" Her mother called out behind her. They heard the back door slam before heading up the stairs.

"Your room is over there." Eleanor pointed out to a room a hall and a corner away from hers. Louis dropped his bags by the stairs and grabbed her waist. "Maybe your step-brother was right, we should just bunk up together." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and pushed him back a bit, "Well for one, you can't keep your hands to yourself, and two Harry is actually a sweet boy! It's just our cousin Liam, the one who lives with us, is on vacation and he has finally got the room to himself." Eleanor explained. But Louis would let her go just yet, "How about I just drop my stuff off in there and come hang out with you."

"The rules still apply Louis, nothing is going to change for a long time, and you know my morals. Now go unpack your stuff and get ready for dinner, you look a bit ruffled." Eleanor walked out of his grasp and to her room. Louis sighed and walked into the room that was pointed out. The room was very clean and tidy, something Louis found out of the ordinary for a 19 year old boy. He put his bags in a corner and found the attached bathroom to take a quick shower.

He didn't hear the bedroom door open, or know anyone had walked in, so he thought he could just walk out of the bathroom in his towel to get his clothes. But as soon as he did, he came face to face with the most cherubic look human being he had ever seen. His chestnut locks draped over his now shocked looking face. "Oops." The boy said, sounding embarrassed, but still looking at Louis. Louis was in such a surprised state that he didn't know what to say but "Err... Hi"

"You-you must be Harry?" Louis said trying to make conversation in this awkward stance of the boy and himself just staring at each other for at least 5 minutes. Harry finally seemed to snap out of his trance as he answered "Uh, yeah I'm, uh, Harry."

It was the deep and raspy voice he heard from the living room. The smooth and soothing monotone made Louis' stomach drop and heart jump. They muttered unintelligible words to each other and Harry finally left the room. Louis grabbed his clothes and ran back into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his face was completely pale except his cheeks, which were bright red. His heart wouldn't stop racing and his breathing still wasn't steady. He looked down and saw his hands shaking as they gripped the sides of the sink. It was only when he brought his hands up to his face and looked down that he saw what Harry might have been staring at.

He quickly adjusted his towel and swore continuously under his breath. What was going on with him? There must've been a draft in the room or something, he tried to think. It was not because of that gloriously handsome boy walking in and taking all of the air out of the room. NO! Louis wet his face with cold water and tried to shake any thoughts of Harry out of his head.

He walked out of the room and met Eleanor in the hallway.

Before she got a word out, Louis grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion he could muster up. Eleanor stood after with a strange look on her face. "What was that about?" she squinted her eyes while asking.

"You just look really nice right now." Louis planned out this response while not looking at her. They walked down to the dining room to see Eleanor's step-dad already sitting at the table. Eleanor gave him a huge hug while Louis shook his hand and introduced himself. Just as they sat down Harry walked in from the backyard. "Harry dear thank you for finishing the flowers!" El's mother said happily while bringing in dinner. "I also pulled some weeds" a shiver ran up Louis' spine as he heard the voice again. "Well go wash your hands and come out here." She told him.

"So Louis, you're majoring in theater?" Eleanor's father asked after everyone had already been eating. "Yes" Louis squeaked, he had not even looked up from his plate. Harry was sitting across from him, they were avoiding eye contact at all costs, and Louis felt sick. He cleared his throat and started again "Um, yes I am majoring in theater."

"And you think while Eleanor is majoring in Sociology, that that would be a good choice? I mean, what would your profession be?" her father asked. Louis actually hadn't thought about that, and answers he could have had frozen in his brain, he couldn't answer.

"Dad, leave him alone. There's plenty of acting out there to be done." Louis breathed easily as Eleanor said that.

"Ah I'm just asking the boy!" he smiled at her. "But just drop it." Harry muttered head so low in his plate he didn't need a fork.

"So Louis, how did Eleanor and you meet?" Her mother asked. "Mum! I've already told you the story." Eleanor smiled and waved it off.

"I know dear! But if you're so in love, I want to hear it from his mouth." Her mother put down her fork and leaned closer on the table and batted her eyes at Louis.

"Well err... I was taking an elective I didn't like and my roommate Niall was taking Anthropology and he said it was neat so I transferred and... Eleanor was in that class and..." Louis struggled to find the right words that wouldn't make him sound bad.

"It was love at first sight!" Eleanor breathed, laying her head on Louis' shoulders.

"How lovely!" her mother grinned big as her father put an arm around Louis "As long as she is happy we all are." Louis felt as though a weight was lifted off him and was able to finish dinner easier.

"I put your clothes away for you. I try to keep the room as clean as possible" Harry said as Louis walked into the room much later on, only looking at his laptop. He and Eleanor's step-father were having a nice chat while Harry had gone upstairs. "...Thanks... So I think we should talk." Louis said, sitting down on the bed across from Harry.

"Sorry I saw you almost naked, but there really is nothing to talk about." Harry mumbled, still not even looking up from his laptop. "Okay." Louis dropped the subject. His own laptop was still next to the bathroom, which was close to Harry's bed. He was too nervous to go over and get it.

"What are you staring at mate?" Harry asked, Louis had just noticed he had been staring at Harry, last time he was thinking he was sure he was looking at his laptop.

"Oh sorry! I was just looking at my laptop." Louis explained.

"No you weren't, you've been staring at me for the last ten minutes." Harry told him. "Have I?" Louis' mouth went dry,

"Yeah." Harry raised his eyebrows. He put his own device aside and walked over to Louis' portable desktop and handed it to him. His hand lightly graced Louis' as he took it from him. He quickly withdrew it like he felt it. A rush of electricity sparked between their fingers as they touched. "Thanks" Louis said shortly. Harry nodded his head and walked quick back to his bed. After another bout of silence Harry finally spoke again.

"So... have you been shacked up with my sister?"

"Well... I mean... We have slept together... but not like slept together! I mean she has spent the night in my room but we've... never done anything." Louis explained. "Sounds like Eleanor." Harry smiled. "So you're saying you've never..." Harry tilted his head, Louis understood.

"I have! Just not with her.... Have you?" Louis asked. He felt a weird kind of comfortable talking to Harry, even though this was quite literally their first conversation.

"Yeah," Harry answered, looking around his room. "I just ask cause well... You seemed a bit deprived when you kind of... um... said hello to me today." He could see a smile trying not to creep on his face. Louis felt his face being to burn. "Oh yeah, well no! Sorry, the room was kind of drafty." Louis remembered to say. Harry continued to smile at him. "What?" Louis asked, a smile finding its way onto his own face, mimicking the amazing one on Harry's.

"Nothing... You just seem like a nice lad. Eleanor is really lucky." Louis' breath left him, it was such a small compliment, but it meant a lot for some reason. Harry gave him one last grin before rolling over to go to bed. Louis did the same, an elated feeling in his stomach, Harry had just said he was wonderful. He went to bed, and for the first time in two years, it was actually without Eleanor on his mind.


	2. KIITF Chapter 2

When Louis awoke the next morning, the initial buzz of the night before still had not worn off. What his head wanted to believe it was was the fact that Eleanor's parents seemed to be getting to like him very much. But somewhere deep in his stomach, a little part of him was still high off meeting Harry. Louis tried to shake the thought from his head, it was impossible. Maybe he just really liked Harry because he was a really good guy. And he was trying to impress Eleanor's family, and Harry was in her family, so he was just happy to have the acceptance of her brother. That seemed like a good enough excuse for the moment.

Harry was still asleep in his bed, so Louis quietly got up and sneaked over to Eleanor's room. He walked in and closed the door behind him. She was already wide awake and doing her make-up.

"I didn't know we were going anywhere." Louis pondered, laying himself out of her already made bed. "You're not going anywhere with me." She said, hair pins in her mouth, "I'm going out with my mum and grandmother today."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Louis sat up quickly. He was hoping that they would spend this break together with her family. But it was literally the second day and she was leaving off without him. "You'll find something to do." She assured him.

"I've never been here before Eleanor! I don't know my way around. And if you've forgotten, I don't know anyone here!"

"Then just spend the day with Harry! He'll show you around, and you guys can get closer." She got out of her chair and flattened the front of her skirt. Louis stood up and walked over to her. "Don't fret love. I'll be back later tonight, then we can go on a long walk together. Okay?" she flashed him a dazzling grin, he couldn't help but agree. He nodded his head and went in to kiss her goodbye, but she stopped him. "Can't go messing up my make-up now I've got a long day ahead!" Instead, she air-kissed him behind his ear and trotted off. "See you later!" she called off. "See you..." Louis sighed.

He walked back into the room to see Harry was now awake. "So I'm guessing we're supposed to spend some quality time together." Harry said as soon as Louis walked in. "Overheard eh?" Louis asked, plopping down on his bed again. "More like you two talk quite loud. You're mating call skills are way off if you want my sister." Louis ignored this comment. "So what do you do around this town for fun?" he asked.

"I personally don't do anything. My step-mother usually is home making me do things. Sometimes I go down to the theater and catch a flick, maybe an ice-cream. We can do that I guess." Harry thought.

"That sounds boring, don't you have anyone to hang out with? Like play a game of footie with or anything?" Louis asked. "Not really... I usually go out with my cousin Liam, but seeing as he's on holiday with his parents... Now that I think about it, I don't really have any friends." Harry's voice got real low. Louis wanted to just drop the subject then, but something made him not want to quit, "Why haven't you?"

"It doesn't matter, I don't care. Go on and get ready, I'll show you about. I'll shower in Eleanor's room so we don't have another run in." He left without another word.

"That over there is the theater, not really anything good playing." Harry pointed out as he and Louis walked down a not nearly crowded street. "If there's nothing good, why are we going there?" Louis looked at the tiny cinema with disgust. Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I thought you wanted something to do." Louis took a quick look around, there was an open field at a park not too far up ahead. "Let's go start a game up!" he offered excitedly. "I don't actually want to. I'm not very athletic." Harry seemed very unwilling.

"Let's call up those lads over there and-"

"Louis! No!" Louis was taken aback by his tone. Harry breathed and seemed to calm down a bit. "If I'm going to show you around my town then we are going to do what I want! Let's just go see a flick." Remorse was lain within his voice. Louis decided he was right, and went into the theater with him.

It actually wasn't a bad time, he and Harry ended up bonding over the fact that it was such a terrible movie. They cracked many a joke and laughed loudly throughout the whole thing. Louis felt much better and more at home now that he and Harry had gotten closer. Which, also made him a bit nervous since we was starting to feel something else for him. No matter how hard he tried to push that part down deeper in him, he couldn't let it go or stop it from bubbling to the top.Harry showed Louis his favorite ice cream shop and they took their cones back to the house. 

By now it had already started to get dark, and Louis grew more and more excited for Eleanor's arrival for their walk, and to maybe clear his head a bit. He and Harry both sat down on Harry's bed and talked in depth for a while. Louis kept making stupid jokes, the only ones he knew how to make, and Harry would actually laugh at all of them. Those dimples deepening as the smile spread across his face, this gave Louis a weird feeling in his stomach, but a nice feeling, like butterflies.

"So, you never told me." Louis stated as he threw both their empty cones away before going back on the bed. "Why you have no friends here. I mean, there's plenty of guys here you could hang with." Harry got sadly silent, Louis put his arm around him, "Come on, I thought we were friends now. You can tell me." He told him, ignoring the urge to unwrap his arm from him. Harry took in a deep breath and began, "Alright, but you can't tell anybody this, not even my parents know, only Liam does." Louis nodded.

"Well, it's like... Back in school I kind of got caught doing something that made everyone hate me. And it has even followed me to my college..." Harry began.

"Go on." Louis urged, eager to hear more.

"Okay... I had just broken up with my girlfriend at the time and I met this guy and we became friends. Really really good friends, like we did everything together. Then one day I found him after school and he looked really upset, so I walked him home. When I asked him what was wrong, he just said he was really confused about something. He wouldn't tell me what but, he went on to kiss me. Which led to... other things. Anyway his mum walked it and caught us and threw us both from the house. And, well... word travels fast here and everyone at school knew before I had even arrived the next day. So of course words were exchanged and everyone just grew to hate me so... I just ended up being alone a lot. And the lads at the park were some of the mains ones when it came to taunting." Harry finished. Louis listened intently, each phrase out of Harry's mouth was gliding through his entire body. Harry stared down at his hands just as Louis' cell phone began to buzz.

It was a message from Eleanor: 'Sorry love not going to be home tonight. My grandparents invited my mum and me over for dinner and we're staying the night. I'm sure you and Harry are old enough to make yourselves something, see you tomorrow! Love you!'

Louis just shook his head and let his cell phone drop to the floor. "Alright?" Harry asked, watching his annoyed actions. "Fine." Louis said bluntly, "Eleanor and your step-mum aren't coming home tonight... But back to your story, how did it feel? You know, kissing another guy and such." Louis asked curiously. Harry gave him a strange look, but answered anyway.

"It wasn't actually bad. It was quite nice actually, every part of it all." Harry seemed to be racking his brains.

"So you did more with him... actually did 'it'" Louis questioned further. Harry smiled, "Yeah, that part wasn't bad either. The whole thing was nice really. It's weird, when you're like on the receiving end, painful, but it's just not bad."

"But you're still straight right? Can you have sex with a guy and still be straight?" Louis needed these answers, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"No one is actually 100% straight Louis. I actually think sexuality is a dumb subject. It was good doing it with a girl and it was good doing it with a guy. I don't want to have to label myself over it." Harry explained.

"But how can you know if you really like it if you've only done it once?"

Harry shrugged at this, "How do you know you don't like it if you've never tried?" Louis' eyes widened at this valid point. Harry turned to him, "You really do love my sister?" he asked. Louis answered automatically, "Of course!"

"But you're still curious, aren't you?"

Louis looked up at him, and nodded. Harry's eyes were striking and piercing into him. They were filled with a lusty curiosity. Louis' breaths were coming out short and uneven, until they finally stopped. Harry's plush lips were now cutting off his airway, making him brain go pleasantly dead. Harry was right, this did feel nice, really fantastic actually. Harry's hand found its way to Louis' leg. Something suddenly burst inside Louis, he found his fingers intertwined into Harry's hair. Before he knew it, he had Harry on his back, laying halfway between his legs, and making out passionately. Harry was bigger and more experienced than him, but he had the control. He felt his way around Harry's waist and stomach, while Harry's wandered underneath his shirt, cold fingers tracing want on his back. Their lips fit perfectly together, motions automatically in sync.

It was then that the switch in Louis' mind went back. He lurched away, breathing heavy, and backed towards the door. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." he whispered to himself, hands clutching his extremely messy hair.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, sitting up. Louis there his hands out in front of him. "No! Stay away from me!" He accidentally shouted. He sprinted from the room and found refuge in Eleanor's room. He hid himself in her closet and tried to catch his breath. He put his head in his hands, his body shaking. What had just happened? What did he think he was doing?


	3. KIITF Chapter 3

A week later Louis found himself once again in Eleanor's room late at night. He stood next to the mirror and wrung his hands. Eleanor walked from the bathroom in her nightdress and sat eloquently on her bed. Louis watched the dress float lightly up a little around her thighs as she sat, suddenly feeling hot around the collar. He'd been spending much more time with her and her parents, which meant waking up early and going to her room, spending the whole day with her, then staying with her until the very last hours of the night.

She tied her hair up and looked at Louis, standing in the corner, staring at her legs. "Lou dear, what happened between you and Harry?" She asked in a blunt manner. "Nothinghappenedwhy?" Louis said so quickly that the words slurred together. Eleanor looked taken aback, while a look of mixed anxiousness and fear shot onto Louis' face. "You two seemed to be getting along great a week ago, but now you don't even look at each other." She pointed out.

"Well I haven't noticed that." Louis lied, knowing very well that he had been avoiding Harry at all costs since they kissed.

"Well tomorrow I want to go out with my parents, just me and my parents, understand? There's obviously some tension between you two that needs to be resolved." She told him. "But babe-" Louis started, but he was cut off immediately. "You're smothering me Louis! Honestly you've never been this clingy before! When we met your family I didn't act like this! Goodness!" Eleanor near shouted. Louis stared at her, feeling even more turned on than before. "You are so hot when you're angry." He commented. She gave him a complemented smile. "I could get a whole lot hotter if you don't leave my room right now."

"Come on El!" Louis whispered to make sure nobody else could hear. He sat next to her on the bed and nibbled on her ear. "Your parents obviously like us together, I thought maybe we could, y'know finally take that next step." He heard her sigh before she had even pushed him away. "No Lou. I told you, when the time is right, things will happen. Go to bed." She playfully tapped his face and sent him off.

Incredibly frustrated, Louis dragged his feet back to Harry's bedroom, luckily Harry was asleep. Louis grabbed some clothes and walked into the shower, drenching himself with cold water.

While the house was empty except for Harry, Louis took refuge in the living room and watched the T.V. trying hard not to think about anything that might set him off since he was on edge at the moment.

"You know, you're very bad at getting what you want." Louis jumped at the sound of Harry's voice making that joke. He ignored it and tried not to look at him. "You can't avoid me forever Louis, I think we should talk about this." Harry came around the chair he was sitting in and sat across from him.

"There is nothing to talk about." Louis squeaked, gripping onto the sides of his seat. "It's obvious you're angry about it. Look, I'm really sorry, it all kind of just happened. It won't happen again, I'd never want to do anything to come between you and Eleanor-" Harry started. Louis snorted, "You could never do anything to come between me and her."

"Yeah, and that's why your hands were running down my trousers." Harry shot back.

"Okay look, it was all just a mistake, I really do Love El and I'm really happy... Yeah maybe I am a little sexually frustrated..." Louis began.

"A little?" Harry laughed, "The bathroom was an icecap after you got out last night."

Louis scowled at him, "Anyway, I've learned to deal with it. And I've coped much better before I met you. And I think that's all the kiss was, just a burst of a lustful emotion. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So... you cope with being sexually frustrated... by kissing me." Harry pondered, Louis couldn't stand the way the look on his face made him feel. "Y-yes, it was more like a spur of the moment type thing." Louis concluded for himself.

"So, when you kissed me, you felt no emotion at all."

"No." Louis lied. Harry bit his lower lip, which made Louis have to cross his legs a bit.

"Well... aren't you a bit frustrated right now? Since she rejected you last night... And if you feel nothing doing anything with me... it wouldn't be bad would it?" Harry asked. Louis found this to be a valid point, "I guess you're right, I mean, I still love Eleanor and it's not technically cheating since you're not a girl and I'm straight."

"Right." Harry said, smiling. It wasn't long before he got up and straddled Louis in the chair. He cupped his face in his big hands and kissed him hungrily. Louis held onto his waist to keep him supported, clutching him to make sure he never stopped. He never wanted his tongue to stop darting into his mouth. The teasing tricks he played with his lips made Louis even forget where he was. But, as suddenly as he started, he stopped. Louis was about to question it, but Harry began lightly sucking and kiss his neck. A small gaspy moan escaped from Luis' mouth before he could stop it. He felt Harry's hands leave his face and his sensual trail started to leave further down. Louis was stuck between pure ecstasy and a bit of fear as Harry was started to travel closer to his belt. A part of him wanted to stop the whole thing, it felt really weird having the woman he love's brother get ready to give him a blow job. But that part was so small it couldn't even be heard over Louis' increasingly loud moans.

Harry unbuttoned Louis' pants and pulled them and his boxers down only a bit, and looked up at him. "We don't have to continue if you don't want to." "It's obvious I do!" Louis near shouted, motioning towards his already risen self. Harry smiled in a sly manner and began. He started by kissing the tip slightly, then trailing the kisses down Louis' shaft. He held the base lightly and where his hand stopped, he tongued himself back up. "Oh god don't tease me!" Louis moaned, hands covering his face, "I can't take it."

Harry chuckled a bit and finally did it, engulfing Louis' penis fully into his mouth. Louis mumbled some profound profanities and flung his arms out to squeeze the couch and tilt his head far back. Harry's head and hand created the same motions up and down Louis' crotch. As his slid up and sucked in hard, creating a tight suction that made Louis' moan the loudest. As he would slide down, he'd loosen up a bit, giving Louis a moment to breathe.

"Oh Harry!" Louis gasped, "That's amazing." The pleasure glued his eyes shut. It had been nearly three years since he was handled like this. He felt as though a bubble were about to pop in him. "Don't stop yet, oh please." He told Harry, not like he was going to. Louis felt himself get closer and closer to coming.

Then, which such a great force that it made him lift slightly off of the seat, he did. But at the same time, Harry had jumped away. Not because of the semen, but because the front door lock turned and opened. Eleanor was home.

"Louis? Harry! Are you guys alright?" Eleanor asked, suspiciously walking into the living room. The scene had changed dramatically, Louis had dropped to the floor, crouched over, and Harry was now standing a little away from him. "Yeah, I'm alright." Louis answered in a strained voice. "I stubbed my toe on the chair, that's all." Harry nodded in agreement to this statement. "That was quite a shout! Lucky my parents were still in the car! You can't go using profanities like that!" She scolded him.

"Yeah Louis, never knew you knew such words." Harry laughed. Eleanor rolled her eyes and went to help Louis up. Louis tried to protest, but she was stronger than he was. Once he was lifted, the stains he was trying to cover were now in full view.

"What is that!?" Eleanor asked, pointing to them disgustedly. Louis tried hard to remain calm, "I was just... err... I was."

"Don't tell me you were doing that in my parent's living room!" Her face contorted.

"No! No no no no no! I was just putting lotion on my... arms! Yeah I took the lotion from the hall closet and as I was returning to my seat I hit my foot." Louis lied so smooth it looked as though even Harry believed it.

"Well get it cleaned up! I can't let them think you're some slob!" She whisked away at that.

"You're a very good actor, you'll have no problem in your major." Harry grinned as Louis entered the room after dinner. "Shut up." Louis replied face still extremely red and angry. "That was very stupid, that was a very stupid idea!"

"You have to admit it was fun though. And I bet you feel better now." Harry told him. Louis just shook his head and went to bed early. He needed this time of reflection, he was really confused about all of this. Back there, in that room, he just had another guy suck him off... and he enjoyed it. Overly enjoyed it that was not something a man in love was supposed to enjoy. But, he had every right to enjoy it, Eleanor wasn't doing anything to help with his situation, in fact, she just made them worse. And, he and Harry both agreed, it's not cheating because Harry is a boy and Louis was very straight. He was in love with a woman after all. All he was doing was relieving a little tension, that way he could be a better boyfriend to Eleanor and not force her to do anything she wasn't ready for. Louis' reasoning made him sleep better that night.


	4. KIITF Chapter 4

"Louis?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything good between us?"

"Of course! Why would you ask that?" Louis was smiling as he and Eleanor held hands along a dark path, finally taking that walk she had promised him.

"You've been kind of... distant from me lately." Eleanor chose her words wisely.

"No I haven't darling! Everything's fine between us!" He kissed her hand and kept walking.

He had been in a very good mood during this last week. He'd spend the day with Eleanor and then the night with Harry. Or sometimes, he'd get the whole day with Harry, which he liked very much. Their relationship stayed purely sexual, or at least a good blow job and make out session, never going all the way.

It was making him feel a lot lighter. No longer did he have to worry about having intense sexual frustration, because he had Harry to take care of that, which neither of them found anything wrong with. Louis even learned how to give a right blow job, which he also incorporated into whenever he kissed Eleanor, and she liked it. He felt as though their relationship had never been stronger. And he and Harry were getting a lot closer (Literally) so he finally had someone to hang out with.

"You've been spending an awful amount of time with Harry" she finally blurted out.

"Isn't that what you wanted though? You wanted us to be friends. El, I think I'm finally starting to fit in with your family. This is a great thing!" Louis explained to her.

"But you've also not... asked for 'it' lately and I was wondering..." she trailed off as Louis began to laugh.

"I thought you'd be happy that I've stopped! It's making us have a much better time if I'm not panting over you like some kind of dog in heat." He joked, she didn't laugh. So, he pushed her up against a nearby tree and pinned her arms above her head, "Or I could do this move in front of your family if you'd like." He whispered. At this, she giggled a bit and let him kiss her quickly. They continued their walk peacefully after that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, late at night after Louis had checked to make sure Eleanor was asleep, he found himself intertwined with Harry in his bed. This time, it was a soft make out session, more like the kind couples have when they're bored. Louis was lightly biting on Harry's neck when the boy's gruff voice spoke softly into his ear. "Lou... can we talk about something?"

"No." Louis said into his neck, he really didn't feel like talking. "Louis, I really want to talk about something." Harry sounded a bit serious, but couldn't subside the glorious feeling Louis was giving him.

"Let's talk about it later." Louis said, a little more annoyed.

"Louis." Harry pushed him back, Louis rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow, "Fine, what?"

Harry looked as though he were trying to find the right words, then sputtered out, "Well, you know, you're really funny, and witty, and... extremely handsome." Louis cut him off, "Harry please don't do this. We both know exactly what this is."

"But-" Harry started until Louis pushed him over on his back and propped himself over him. "Let's not talk about it right now. Come one, why ruin a good thing."

"You can't honestly say for the last week or so you've been constantly horny and you need me every night. Plus I'm starting to think El knows something, she's been looking at me funny." Harry explained. Louis shushed him and placed a light finger over his lips. "You're over thinking everything. This thing we have, I wouldn't even call it relationship, and it's like pals helping each other out a bit."

Harry smiled a bit. "Alright... pal." Louis laughed so hard at this that he hung his head down. "Speaking of helping a pal out." He grinned evilly, threw the covers over himself and got ready to show Harry exactly what skills he had learned over this time.

Once Harry had finished, Louis pulled himself back up and kissed his nose. He realized that may have seemed too affectionate and froze for a moment pondering what had made him do that.

"You know," Harry heaved, trying to catch his breath, "I do know how to go a bit further with things."

"You mean like actually...?" Louis asked eagerly, making him muse over his actions for the second time in less than a minute. "Well, no... But it kind of leads up to it...Here." Louis let Harry take complete control and set him up in place. Louis found himself palms down on his knees on the bed, a nervous yet calming sensation flowing through him. He heard Harry ruffle through his drawers then swear, "I accidentally took this from my friend the day we were at his house. It's not a lot, but it is enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Louis' asked, starting to sweat a bit. He looked over his shoulder to see Harry walking over to him with a small lube bottle in his hand. "I have this so it won't hurt... Well, it's going to hurt a bit if you haven't done it before, but this will make the insertion easier."

"Insertion of what?" Harry laughed at the tone in Louis' voice, "Don't worry, it is only my fingers. I'll stop at any time you need me to." He positioned himself behind Louis and reached slowly over him to pull his bottoms down, the sensation making Louis shudder. He revealed his shapely bare ass and put some of the lube on his fingers. He used that to slowly circle around Louis' anus. Louis tried to steady himself in small uneven breaths. Until, he ended up yelping aloud when Harry put one finger into him.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, but not removing his finger. "You just kind of took me by surprise there." Louis was now shaking. Harry carefully put in another finger, swirling them around in Louis while he made unrecognizable noises,

"How does that feel?" Harry asked him, removing his two only to put more lube on them. "It's- It's not bad. Painful, but not bad." Louis could barely hold himself up anymore, a mixture of pain and pleasure made him unsure of everything. Harry noticed this, and lifted Louis up from his chest so he was pressed firmly up against him. He titled Louis' head up with his free hand and exhaled into his ear, "Trust me, once the pain goes away, it's a lot better. You just have to get through this." And as Harry began to put the slippery fingers back in, Louis used his hand to cover the sound from his mouth.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Fuck." Louis whimpered as he struggled to walk down to breakfast with Eleanor the next morning. "Louis! Watch your mouth! And why are you walking like that?" Eleanor questioned him, noticing how he was walking with his legs further apart than normal, limping, and bent over a little. "I just slept on my leg wrong last night, it's all fine!" Louis lied through gritted teeth. He was really regretting letting Harry fit in that fourth finger, but in the heat of the moment, it felt too good to resist.

Harry smirked at him once the finally reached the table. Louis went to sit down but jumped up quickly after a shot of agonizing pain soared up through him. He took sitting slower the next time and tried to ignore Harry stifling laughter across from him. Eleanor's mother was last to arrive, seeing as Harry's father had left early for work that day.

"Liam will be back the day after Christmas, so I think we should pick up his present along with the rest when we go out Eleanor." Her mother stated.

"I say Louis comes along too!" Eleanor suggested, grabbing onto Louis' arm. "Oh now dear, Louis may not like shopping. He can spend the day with Har-" Eleanor cut her off at the mere mention of Harry's name, "But Louis loves shopping Mum! In fact, he has got the greatest taste ever." Eleanor cooed, tweaking Louis' ear as she spoke. Louis caught a side glance at Harry, whose eyes shot pure anger for half a second, Louis suspected it was just the trick of the light.

"Well id Louis goes Harry shouldn't have to be locked up in here by himself." Her mother thought.

"No! I'm not going to that mall!" Harry tried to hide the panic in his voice.

"If Harry doesn't want to go I'll hang back with him." Louis offered.

"I insist you come with me dear." Eleanor's grip on his arm got uncomfortably tight. The table bickered for the next few moments until sooner than later, Louis and Harry had both lost.

"What are you hiding from Harry?" Eleanor turned over her shoulder to ask as they walked through the mall. She had Louis' hand in a death grip as they did. "Being seen with you lot." Harry mumbled.

Eleanor laughed unnaturally loud, "Oh little brother you are adorable!" Louis saw nothing adorable about it. Harry was obviously uncomfortable as he walked with his hoodie over his head and a thick pair of sunglasses on. "Mum, I need a new winter dress, Louis and I will go get it. We'll catch up with you later." Eleanor said and she yanked Louis in the other direction. Now this Louis found to actually be fun, he got to watch Eleanor strut about in tight dresses. She definitely is a sight, he thought to himself. Then, catching him off guard, he suddenly began to think about all the things he'd have to do to Harry to work off this aggression. He shook suddenly, wondering what had made him think of that in the first place. Eleanor smiled at him, "You definitely like this one don't you." She seemed to think the dress she was wearing made him shudder. He merely smiled and nodded, leaning close against the clothes rack to hide a certain part of him that had just sprang to life.

They left to meet Eleanor's mum and Harry in the food court. While El wasn't looking Louis sneaked off to stand next to Harry in line for some food.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked from beneath his hood.

"Let's just say I'm going to need your help later." Louis said quietly, he was sure Harry was smirking beneath all his layers. After they ordered they waited for their food, as they stood Harry was suddenly shaken violently. Louis turned around to see what had happened.  
"Harry! Haven't seen you in the streets, still hiding in your closet?" The boy's they'd watched play football the first week Louis arrived had caught up to them.

Harry remained silent, the main boy pushed him in the chest.

"You can't speak to me now, didn't we used to be mates?" He asked, Harry said nothing. The boy pushed him again, harder. "I said, didn't we used to be mates?"

"Yes we used to be mates" Harry whispered, looking at the ground.

"What happened then?" The main boy taunted.

"He started fucking his mates that what." A really ugly one of the other boys spoke up, they all laughed rudely.

"Um, excuse you, who the hell are you?" Louis spoke up, disgusted at how the boys were talking to Harry.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm who's trying to figure out why you hang out at malls pushing people you dumb ape." Louis shot at him, Harry took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, are you his new boyfriend? You too on a day date?" They all laughed. Louis felt his face flush, but before he could say anything, Eleanor popped up at his side.

"Actually he's mine, Chavis." She said in her signature icy tone. The main boy, Chavis, merely smirked. "You're going to watch this one then El? Or you gonna pass another one along to your brother?"

Eleanor gave a loud and fake laugh, ignoring Louis' look of confusion.

"You're adorable Chav. But seriously, leave my brother and my boyfriend alone. Don't you and your lads have a circle jerk you're missing right now? Come on." She dragged Louis and motioned for Harry to walk away. Harry walked faster than both of them away from the situation.


	5. KIITF Chapter 5

"I know what you're going to say, so drop it." Harry said as soon as they both entered the bedroom.

"I just don't understand-"

"DROP IT!" Harry shouted angrily, throwing his coat on his bed. "I don't want to talk about it; about them or the past or anything." Louis had never seen Harry so angry before, and although he felt bad for him, he couldn't help but start to feel a bit turned on. It was as though Harry read his mind. He near ran over and clutched Louis' face, kissing him hard. Louis gripped onto the hand's Harry used to keep his head stable, they sank onto the bed...

Louis could still heard the echoes of his muffled screams ringing through his ears, he was not sure his bum would ever be the same again. He had begged Harry to try that finger trick with him again, although Harry refused at since to due lack of lube, he finally gave in to Louis' wishes. Louis now regretted everything, understand the importance of it now. He and Harry were now taking a quick walk to a corner store to pick up some more special substance. "Are we going to listen to me for now on?" Harry smirked, Louis shot him a look so vicious it could've made any passer-by run away in fear. As they reached the store, Harry suddenly stopped. "Well come on." Louis urged him.

"I'm not going in there. If anyone sees me picking up this stuff they'll automatically think the wrong things." Harry explained. "No, they'd actually be thinking along the right lines because that is what we're doing." Louis told him. But, this time there was no convincing Harry to go somewhere he did not want to, so Louis ended up going in and grabbing something fast.

It all seemed really easy, and once he had paid and his things were bagged he started to walk out, until he heard "Louis!" he stopped dead in his tracks. "What're you doing here? Where is Eleanor?" It was her and Harry's father. He smiled at Louis from the line, a bag of crisps and car magazine in hand."

"Oh, um, hi!" Louis answered, sweating, "Oh sh-she is back at the house, I'm just returning there now."

"I'm headed there myself! Let me give you a lift. I spotted Harry in the parking lot and he is already in the car, did you two come here together?" He asked, taking his bags and walking Louis to the car. His mouth had gone very dry, "Yes." He replied in a small voice. He waited for Harry's dad to finish getting rung up. When he was done he turned to Louis and put a hand on his shoulder as they began to walk out.

"I just want to say Louis, I really appreciate you getting my son Harry out of the house. I heard he even went to the mall earlier today. You know, the boy doesn't have many friends.which is surprising because he used to be so popular... Anyway I'm glad he's made a friend in you. And you're a good man for our little Eleanor. You're a good lad Louis." Louis suddenly felt very guilty. There was sudden flood over him of realization that he was doing something wrong. It was a feeling he'd been keeping hidden deep in him, now it was coming to light. They met Harry in the parking lot, Louis couldn't even meet his eyes. They rode home in silence.

They got into the house and tried to make a break for their bedroom,

"Wait Harry! I really wanted to work on your car tonight, how about we do that eh?" His father asked, Harry groaned but agreed. "I hate working on that car, odds are it's a lemon anyway." Harry muttered as he walked away.

Louis was actually grateful for this, it would give him a chance to think, he decided to stash the lube in Harry's drawer and take a quick shower.

As he washed up, he heard the door open. His first thought was that it was Harry, so he called out "Can you wait a moment? I'll be right out."

"No I can't." It wasn't Harry. The shower door opened, Louis' eyes expanded. "El? What are you doing?" He watched as her bare figure slipped into the shower with him. With all the space in the tub, she stood very close to him.

"Well I wanted a shower too, so I thought, why not use that to spend some quality time with my boyfriend." She answered, wrapping her arms around Louis' neck. She kissed him hard, and pushed herself against him. Louis was taken aback.  
"Why are you being so tense?" Eleanor breathed, stroking his hair.

"Your dad, your step-dad, h-he he said I was good... Good for you... " He wasn't sure exactly what he was confessing to.

"So? I don't want you to be good right now, I want you to be bad with me." She giggled.

Louis wanted to protest, but Eleanor had insisted. He thought about what he should do, but then decided he should just go with it. Maybe this was what he needed? If he got off with Eleanor, he could slowly wean himself from Harry. He placed his hands on her hips and slid them down just above her butt. This time, unlike the other times he'd tried this, she didn't get angry. Instead she let him do it and continued to try to merge into him. He could do whatever he wanted right now and she wasn't stopping him. For the first time in two years, he got to not only see her naked, but feel her. He cupped and squeezed her ass, while also getting to fondle her breasts. She kept her arms firmly around his neck, but he didn't mind, exploring her body was all he cared about.

They had to have been in the shower for the longest time, steam was thick on all the walls and mirrors.

"WHOA!" a loud voice shouted from the doorway. It was only then that Louis noticed the shower curtain was opened. Harry's face looked shocked, but an underlying anger seethed through it. Eleanor jumped back, but did not seem too surprised. Louis couldn't help but notice how unnecessarily loud Harry's voice had become, almost like he meant for them to stop. "Sorry." He said through gritted teeth and slammed the door. Louis looked at Eleanor, who wrapped a towel around herself and left the bathroom as though nothing had happened. "Dinner's at seven, you might want to hurry." She said before leaving, a slight smirk on her face. That left Louis, alone and confused, to be stuck in the shower trying to make out all that had just happened.


	6. KIITF Chapter 6

"Are you okay?" Louis finally asked after listening to Harry huff loudly every five minutes while he was on his laptop.

"Nothing" Harry replied shortly. Louis didn't feel like arguing with him so he left it alone. Louis continued to type away until a medium sized orange smacked him in the eye. "BLOODY HELL!" Louis screamed, throwing his laptop aside and cupping his eye. With his one good one he looked over at Harry, glaring at him. "You fucking idiot!" he uncapped his hands to see them drenched with water. His eyes were now watering profusely down his cheek. He barely had time to see another orange come at him, hitting him in the chest.

Louis picked up one of them and tossed it back at Harry, making direct contact with his head with such force it knocked Harry off his bed. Just as Louis was wiping his eye with his shirt the orange came back. It just missed him, grazing by the side of his head. Louis took off his shoe and as Harry was getting back on his bed, it hit him in the nose. Harry then picked up a pillow, ran over to Louis, and commenced to hitting him mercilessly with it.

"Get-Out-Of-My-Room!" Harry demanded in between the swinging of the pillow. Louis grabbed Harry's arms and used his legs to kick over out of Harry's reach. This move made them both fall off the bed, but Louis sat on Harry and tried to hold his fighting arms down.

"Get off me!"

"Calm down! What's your problem?" Louis asked, still struggling to keep Harry down. "I said it was nothing! Let me go!" Harry strained.

"Then why the hell did you throw a citrus fruit at me? Where'd you even get those anyway?" Louis question.

"I keep fruit under my bed in case I get hungry. So what?" Harry answered seriously. Louis did not take it that way, he began to laugh loudly at the idea. His laugh was contagious, making Harry stop moving and begin to chuckle himself.

"But honestly Harry, what's going on with you? If it was about seeing your sister's arse trust me it was the first time I'd seen it too" Louis joked. Louis had loosened up his grip on Harry's arms, Harry took this time to reach up and grab Louis from behind the neck. He forced his mouth to his, lips waving in motions of desire. This kiss was unlike any other they had shared before, it wasn't vigorous, and it was warm and hearty. After a moment, Harry's grace finally unhooked Louis although he was still in a trance. "I didn't know how to put it into words." Harry finally admitted, but Louis understood for it was an emotion he himself had been burying deep within him for a long time. Louis had been trying to make sense of it for a while, the only love he knew was the kind he had towards Eleanor, so he couldn't love Harry, and it was merely a strong liking. Like a crush, maybe being developed from frantic heavy petting daily, but it didn't just feel like lust anymore.

Whatever it was, it made Louis say, "Explain it to me again." Place his hands on either side of Harry's face, and engrave emotions he couldn't put into words into Harry's lips. That night contained nothing of what they usually did, but it felt all the same.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I broke my foot there." Harry pointed over to the slide at the playground they were close to.

"You never told me that." Louis said, gazing over at the spot.

"Never had the chance, we never really talk remember? Besides, can't say much with your dick in my mouth." Harry jested, Louis nearly choked on his ice cream laughing. "Well then Harry Styles, tell me about your life over lunch." Louis beamed.

They found a small pub and sat at a little corner table you'd have to walk all the way to the back of the pub to see. They ordered sandwiches and drinks while Harry began to talk, "There's not much to say about my life really. When I was 8 my mum and dad got a divorce and I stayed with my mum until I was 13 and she decided to move to America to 'start anew.' She asked me to go with her, but I really didn't want to go because at the time I had loads of friends here. So I moved in with my dad and his new wife, and Eleanor and well... you know how she is. Then of course my little mishap with my friend and losing the lot of them. And Liam! Yeah Liam's my cousin from my dad's side and he moved in with us to go to the college, we both go there. He's like a brother to me, which is nice, I finally had someone to talk to. And yeah... like I said not much about me." Harry finished. But Louis was still lingering on something he had said.

"Why did you say it like that? 'You know how she is.'"

"Oh that was nothing! I just meant like you know how much of a princess she acts likes." Harry averted Louis' eyes.

"You're lying, and you're not a very good liar. What should I know?" Louis interrogated.

Harry gulped, but went on to say "Well to start, I found it kind of weird how you say you two have never done anything before, because all the time while our parents were out she'd sneak boys in and do whatever in her bedroom and I'd just take a walk...And about what Chav was saying the other day, it was the other way around. You remember my friend I was telling you about? Well after I... did it with him and we got all that shit he couldn't take it. So he slept with Eleanor and made it seem like they'd been together before what happened between us happened. She was just so easy, and she'd fancied him before. Anyway, the rumors got to be too much for them and he moved away and she thought it was all my fault. I guess you could say that's why El and I are kind of..."

"Fake to each other? I noticed." Louis finished for him, an empty feeling starting to take over his stomach.

"Yeah...Anyway, I guess that's kind of the reason she's going to school so far away. She got a reputation here she's trying to get rid of I guess, and maybe she's making a new name for herself at Uni... I'm guessing by the look on your face she's never told you that before." Harry added, Louis shook his head and stared down at the table. If Eleanor was so willing to do things with other guys before, what was wrong with him? Did she really not like him as much?

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not true." Harry said, putting his hand on Louis' shoulder. "I reckon she really does love you, and maybe that's why she's holding back. I mean, you're brilliant and funny and great looking, not to mention you do fantastic things with your hands." He smirked, managing to make Louis crack a smile. He liked hearing the words come out of Harry's mouth, and the feel of his warm hand on his shoulder. "You really are an amazing guy Harry." Louis told him, staring deeply into his eyes. They sat, eyes glued into each other's. Harry's lips parted slightly and all Louis could think about was grabbing him and caressing them with his. He didn't even noticed they had started to get closer over the small table.

Just before the moment got too heavy, their food had arrived. Their waiter caught them in the scene and was now staring at them in a curious manner. Louis thought quickly, the flicked Harry's nose and said "Got it! Told you there was a bug on your face mate." Harry covered his nose in pain, and that seemed to be valid enough for the waiter. He sat their food down and left.

"You didn't have to flick me that hard!" Harry said, massaging his nose. Louis laughed and threw a fry at him, admiring just how adorable Harry is.

That night, despite everything in his system telling him not to, Louis crawled into bed with Harry from behind him. He wrapped his arm around Harry's frame and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. Harry looked over, grinned, and didn't say a word, letting Louis' body heat keep him warm. Louis snuggled himself in Harry's back and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Lou..." Harry whispered, Louis had only been asleep for a few minutes.

"Yes?" He whispered back sleepily.

Harry took a long pause, "I... I think... I think I'm like... really gay." For some reason this took Louis by shock. He'd remembered Harry saying he'd been with girls before, so he assumed him to be bi. For some reason, although he hated the thought of it, he always thought that if he ever had to break things off with Harry, he'd be able to just move on with a girl. This bothered Louis a bit, but he tried not to let it show.

"That's a... really gay thing to say." Louis joked, they both laughed about it for a second.

"Only Liam knows that too." Harry told him, smiling hard.

"You make me feel so special Haz." Louis yawned. He nuzzled back into Harry's curls and fell asleep, breathing in his aroma.

"Oh... my goodness!" The near shout made Louis' eyes shoot open. He looked at Harry, who was already jumping out of his arms and sitting up, looking horrified at the door. Louis looked too, he sat up and felt like vomiting. There was another boy in the door, sharing the same expression Louis and Harry had. His bags were lying on the ground as though dropped in shock.

"Liam! I thought you weren't coming back until after Christmas!" Harry stuttered.

"I-I uh... Got back a little too early apparently." The boy named Liam said, staring directly at Louis.


	7. KIITF Chapter 7

Louis and Harry exchanged a quick look before Louis scurried out of the bed and stood up. He fixed his hair nervously, trying to avoid Liam's wide eyes. "Err, Liam th-this is Louis." Harry's voice sound completely ashamed.

"Louis? As in Louis Tomlinson? As in the guy Eleanor has been talking about? Her boyfriend!" Liam looked even more shocked than before. Neither of them said anything, verifying this.

"Oh-My-God!" Liam shouted once more, covering his mouth. "Liam! Please be quiet! I can explain everything!" Harry hurried out of his bed and over to Liam, kicking his things inside and closing the door. "It's really not what you think." Louis finally spoke.

"NOT WHAT I THINK!? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK THEN!?" Liam yelled.

"Liam shush please!" Harry begged from his side.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Liam seemed between frightened and completely alarmed. "If you stop shouting I'll explain it" Harry told him, but at that moment someone knocked on the door. Louis was sure he was going to drop dead. Liam and Harry both fought to get to the door, they tussled about until Harry knocked Liam down. Harry sat on his back and shoved his face down into a pillow that had been on the ground. "Go on get it!" Harry ordered Louis. Louis was not moving on his own accord, more like he was brain dead but his body kept moving. He answered the door to see Eleanor and her mum standing there.

"What on earth are you boys doing?" her mother asked, looking over Louis' shoulder to see Liam lift his head a bit for air and Harry push it back down.

"Nothing! Just playing around. You know, lads doing laddy things and such." Louis lied fluently. Though, he accidentally made eye contact with Eleanor, and just by the look of it, she knew he was lying. Her mother nodded though, "Alright but quit rough housing and help Liam unpack. Louis, we will be moving you to the guest room. Sorry its short notice darling, but we didn't find out until late last night."

"It's fine, really." Louis smiled. He felt as if he couldn't close the door any faster. Once it was shut, Harry got off Liam, who gasped for as much air as possible immediately. "Sorry about that mate." Harry said, helping Liam to his feet and sitting him on Harry's bed.

"So, I'm guessing they don't know about you two sleeping together?" Liam gasped.

"We're not sleeping together! We're just... sleeping together." Harry looked as though he could not have phrased it better. Liam raised an eyebrow and looked over at Louis. "Well... this was a nice way to have met you."

"Likewise." Louis shook his head.

"Explain this whole thing to me, I'm really confused as how Eleanor's boyfriend ended up spooning you in bed Harry." Liam said.

"Me and Louis have been-"Harry started, Louis interjected "Harry!" They had both promised not to tell anybody.

"I can't lie to him Lou, I told you who he is to me." Harry said, defeated. Louis groaned and put his head in his hands, and listened helplessly as Harry explained every detail of their "relationship" from over the past few weeks. Once he was finished, Louis looked up as Liam stood up fast.

"So, um... whose bed have you been doing that in?" he asked, a very unhappy look on his face. Harry and Louis just exchanged looks. "Oh bloody-" Harry and Louis prepared for the worst, "All I can say is," Liam said after a deep breath, "Louis, how could you do this to Eleanor? I mean, she's irritating and stuck up yes but she talks loads about you."

Of course, this was all his fault. Once again Louis felt guilty, the way this guilt clouded his vision and made him feel sick and dizzy was starting to even further upset him.

Louis looked from Liam to Harry, his eyes starting to burn. He made a quick turn on his heel and muttered "Sorry" before leaving the room.

He stood outside Eleanor's bedroom and caught his breath before going in. "You look awful! Are you really going down to breakfast looking like that?" was the first thing she said to him.

"I'm sorry dear, I'll get cleaned up in a moment." He laid on her bed, she came and sat beside him, placing a light hand on his stomach. "What's the matter? Your eyes are bloodshot... It's Harry isn't it?" Louis heard the words but they came as such a surprise that he barely understood them.

"W-what?"

"I know everything about what's been going on between you two." Eleanor's tone never change, but it was her eyes that were menacing. "I'm so sorry dear, it'll never happen again. I really don't know what got into me. Please, please forgive me." Louis apologized profusely, sitting up.

"I've never cheated on you, no matter what he might have said. I love you Louis, but if you two go out searching for girls again-"

"What?" Louis interrupted. Eleanor sighed, pushed Louis back down, and straddled his waist. "First you apologize then you act stupid! I know the reason you two have been together so often is because you're using your good looks to not only hook him up with girls, but he's giving you a cut of the catch if you get it. But listen hear Louis Tomlinson, you are mine, my boyfriend and no one elses. I've kept this from my parents but next time you two go out again I'm telling them everything." She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Not only that, I'll make it my personal duty to rip off your testicles with my bare hands. Do I make myself clear?" A shiver went up Louis' spine, he nodded in agreement, fearing for his life.

"I want you two to stop hanging out together."

"I can't do that." Louis said a little too quickly. Eleanor's face twisted up with rage, "And why not?"

"Er-Your dad! He really likes that I'm getting Harry to open up." Poor choice of words.

"I don't give a fuck." Eleanor told him, taken aback. "Oh so what you like chasing girls with him?"

"What? El I-"

" You can't stop hanging out with him? What are you attached to him? You're dating him now?" Eleanor accused, pinning Louis' wrists harder into the mattress.

"El, you know it's not- you know I'm not like that." Louis assured her

"Then stop hanging out with him! It's that easy. Unless you're in love with him, is that what you are? You're gay now Louis? You'd rather have him than me?"

"No!" Louis told her, now fearful.

"Then break-it-off. Stop hanging out with my brother, immediately. I don't care how close you are. No more shopping for girls, or guys or whatever." She giggled maliciously. "But end it, or I'll end you."

Eleanor sat up, patted his chest, and then rolled off him stating "Now get cleaned up before you go downstairs."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Louis was tired, he was tired of feeling this way. Tired of feeling like he was betraying Eleanor, tired of feeling like he was betraying his family, tired of feeling the way he felt for Harry. There was no possible way he could be gay. What was being gay even like? Of course, the things he was doing with Harry was a bit gay... Well now it was really gay since Harry came out to him. Did that make him gay? It couldn't... Could it?

Louis was lost in his own thoughts. Harry's step-mum had sent them out to get a few groceries, much to Eleanor's protest. He didn't say a word to Harry on the trip there nor the way back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked him as the walked.

"What?" Louis snapped, he didn't mean to but he was never good at hiding his anger.

"Lou if this is about what I said last night, I-"

"Shut it" Louis hissed, "Don't talk about it out loud."

Harry's mouth dropped, looking at Louis in an almost offended manner. "Are you embarrassed of me now?"

"Harry-"

"Oi! Gayboy! Skipping 'round town to fag out yeah?"

They were walking past the field again, and of course Chavis and his army of idiots were there playing footie. Harry put his head down, tugging on Louis' sleeve, "Let's go" he whispered. Louis,, however, didn't feel like turning down a fight.

"You're one to talk fag chasing after other boys with your shirt off mate!" Louis called back. He sensed Harry's form stiffen next to him.

"You wanna come say that over here bruv?" Chav shouted to him.

Louis opened his mouth just as Harry hissed "Don't"

"You inviting me on a date already, I'm not that kind of guy lad." Louis couldn't stop himself, he was already having a bad day and now he needed to pick a fight.

He watched as Chav summoned his friends, they marched towards the two boys, Harry began to shake.

"Kinda hard to talk shit with his dick in your mouth eh?" Chavis said to Louis, very close to his face.

"You would know?" Louis asked in faux curiosity. The main boy's fist began to tighten, Louis knew he had him. "Or maybe your mum told you? It was hard for her to tell me how much she wanted me with my spunk filling her mouth-" *WHAM*

Louis began to see stars. He swayed on the spot, the left side of his face throbbing and aching. Although dizzy, he took a swing in the boy's direction, he hadn't known it collided until her heard a bunch of loud jeers. He steadied himself and finally saw clearly.

"Don't let that poof do you in Chav!"

Chav, spat blood and looked at Louis, he lurched forward. Louis ducked and tackled Chavis to the ground.

"Louis STOP!" Harry was shouting, Louis refused to hear him, instead he focused all his energy of tearing Chav's face apart.

Louis was always good for one-on-one combat, but he never expected all four of Chav's friends to jump in. They all took turns throwing Louis around, while he tried to fight them all. Harry tried to pull on of them off, but got elbowed in the mouth. He then decided it'd be better to go for help. Harry returned not long later with a few policemen and heroic passerbys.

"Alright lads, break it up, break it up!" The policeman shouted, tearing the boys away from each other. All five of the stood away from each other, bleeding and breathing heavily.

"Now what the fuck is going on here." He asked, staring at all the boys.

Louis wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"Banter." He scowled, "Right lads?"

"Yeah, Banter!" they all agreed. Harry looked as Louis as though he'd never seen him before, completely surprised.

The policeman let them off with a warning and allowed them to go their separate ways. Harry and Louis walked back to Harry's house. To avoid having their beaten faces seen, they rushed to Harry's room.

Harry closed the door and turned on Louis, "You're a right asshole you know that?"

"Oh wow Princess, I defend your honor and you protect the dragon." Louis snarled. He looked in Harry's dresser mirror, he looked terribly roughed up. But in a way, he liked this look, and he was no longer as angry as he was before.

"Nobody asked you to do that! You know I'm the one who's got to live in this town with them? Just because you were in a bad mood-"

"Drop it yeah?"

"What's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"They called you a fag!"

"Louis- I AM a fag!" Harry whispered through gritted teeth "And so are you!"

Louis lurched up and pinned Harry to the wall

"Thats where you're fucking wrong. I'm NOT some faggit, I'm in love with a woman. You're nothing but an easy slutty fuck to me. You understand, that doesn't make me gay, that makes me any other man who wants sex. Get that?" As soon as the words left Louis' mouth he regretted them. He saw the hurt in Harry's eyes and suddenly felt smaller than he's ever had in his life.

"Harry... I..."

Harry threw Louis' arms off with such force it knocked Louis back a bit.

"Go fuck yourself." Harry's voice was demonic, but shaking. He left the room and slammed the door. Louis chased after him.

"Harry" he called quietly, knowing the house was full. He watched Harry's form shuffle quickly down the stairs.

"Atta boy." A cold voice said in his ear. Louis shook as Eleanor's hands gripped his shoulders, she'd walked out of her room just in time to see Harry run down the stairs. "That's all I ask. Looks like he's not taking it well that he has to find girls on his own now. He's always had this thing against me, I'll never understand. But you have me and that's all you need... love" She kissed Louis' cheek, but he felt like he'd been burned with a hot iron. And although he should have been in severe pain, his body was numb.


	8. KIITF Chapter 8

The days leading up to Christmas were absolute torture. The only time Louis and Harry saw each other was at the table, and they never said a word to each other. Worse than that, Eleanor had now connected herself to his hip and was with him wherever he went. She’d even taken to sneaking out of her bed at night to lay next to him and sleep. Not that Louis minded this new Eleanor, she was much sweeter to him and stopped constantly putting him down. She was even letting him go further with her, kissing him and letting him be more hands on. He’d even brought her to a quick orgasm once by sucking on her nipples. But, as much as he knew he loved her, he could never stop thinking about Harry.   
That stupid smile he’d have on his face while Louis was kissing his neck, and the giggles he’d make if Louis’ tongue tickled him. The little gaspy moans he’d let escape while Louis was sucking him off. The way his eyes squinted and mouth gleamed as he laughed at Louis’ jokes. How his large hands enveloped Louis’ during their quiet moments. The way his eyes would because glassy when his mind wandered off somewhere amazing. The happy breaths he’d take whenever he was explaining something he liked. His looks of frustration whenever he couldn’t get something right the first time. The way he’d mess up his hair only to put it back into place. How he’d walk in a lanky manner as though his body grew before he knew what to do with it. The 16 freckles Louis counted so perfectly on his back. His every flaw, his inner workings, every little detail about Harry, Louis couldn’t get over. It was much easier to admit it to himself then to keep denying it. He had fallen head over heels for Harry Styles.  
What did this mean for him? What did this make of him? Questions were overflowing his mind, he felt as if he should never miss another man like this but he did. This wasn’t like the way he missed Zayn or Niall it was- Zayn!  
There was only one moment when Eleanor wasn’t by him, and that was when she showered. Louis took this time to call up Zayn, needing to talk to his friend.  
“Hey mate! Long time no hear, I’m guessing things are going right then?” Zayn answered after the first ring.  
“Is that Louis? Zayn. Zayn! Is that Louis?!”  
“YES IT’S HIM!”  
“Hi Louis!”  
Louis chuckled weakly, “Hey Niall. How’ve you two been?”  
“Pretty well, Zayn’s pretty much moved into our room, crying over your memorabilia.” Niall joked.  
“That’s not true! But yes I have been forced to hang with Niall. I’m headed out tomorrow though to go home for the holidays. Niall’s heading out later tonight.” Zayn explained.  
“Great! Have fun guys.” Louis tried to sound happy, but he couldn’t help but feel completely drained.  
“Whats the matter? You don’t sound too great” Niall commented. Louis rubbed his eyes, “Things… are going well, but… okay I’m going to tell you lads something, but you cannot repeat it to anyone under any circumstances.” Louis thought maybe he’d feel better if he finally got it off his chest. Zayn and Niall both agreed quickly.  
“Okay… while I’ve been here I met someone and well… They’re really cool and I maybe… I kind of am starting to like them. I thought it was only like a situational thing I guess, but it’s become something… It’s been blown completely out proportion. And we’ve ended all contact, but now it’s like… I can’t stop thinking about him!” Louis felt weight lift off his shoulders. There was a long pause from the other side.  
“Him?” Zayn finally asked.   
Louis stopped cold, “What?”   
“You said you can’t forget ‘him’” Niall explained.  
“Her! Wow sorry I meant her!” Louis lied a little too quickly. Before they could say anything else he faked as though El had called him, “What's that darling? Of course I’ll be right there! Sorry guys, but as I was saying yeah it’s over between me and her. A girl, not a guy, not him. El and I are going to see a movie, talk to you later!” He hung up the phone without another word.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
During another night with Eleanor sleeping next to him, Louis heard the guest room door open. His heart leaped, hoping it was Harry. But as the figure came closer, he realized it wasn’t.  
“Liam?” Louis whispered at the man standing above him. Liam shushed him, “I’m giving you thirty minutes, and I’ll cover for you. Go talk to Harry.”  
“Liam? What...” Louis grumbled tiredly. “You heard me, go!” Liam ordered once more.  
“I-I can’t… Eleanor-“  
“Listen Louis, I in no way approve of what you were doing but I personally cannot bear seeing Harry as torn up as he has been for the last few days. Now I’m willing to lay here with her while you go and I suggest you take the offer.” Liam more of commanded than stated. Before Louis could say anything else, Liam dragged him from the bed. They walked into the hallway, there was nothing more that Louis wanted than to talk to Harry, but his feet wouldn’t move.  
“I can’t…” Louis whispered, lowering his head in a defeated manner. “I said some things to him… Awful things…”  
“Yeah, I know, he told me.” Liam frowned, looking very disappointed in Louis.  
“I didn’t mean it! I swear I was just… Angry? I’m not sure what this is. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Louis confessed, feeling a lump growing in his throat. Liam grabbed him by the shoulders, making Louis look him in the eye.  
“Listen Louis, you’ve been fucking up a lot around here lately, I get that and I don’t care. What you’ve got with Eleanor is your business with her but what you’ve got with Harry is involving me. So you may not know what you’re doing, but what you are doing right now, is going upstairs to apologize to my brother. You figure out what happens next. Now go!”  
That was really the push he needed, he walked quickly from the room and up to Harry. He walked in slowly and closed the door. Even though it was dark, he could still admire the outline of Harry’s delicate figure. He tip-toed to his bedside and kneeled by it. He lightly shook Harry out of his slumber.  
Harry’s eyes opened slowly, blinking rapidly, he lifted a bit off his pillow. “Louis?” he said in a deep raspy tone. Louis grinned, Harry frowned “The fuck are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to, I needed to- apologize.” Louis spoke softly. Harry sat up in his bed, causing Louis to back up a bit.  
“Get out” Harry growled, Louis toyed with his fingers, unmoving. “Get out! I don’t want to talk to you!”  
“You don’t have to talk just please listen.” Louis pleaded, “Harry please I feel awful.”  
“Good, go feel awful with your girlfriend.” Harry concluded. Louis felt a lump in his throat begin to form, he knew admitting how he felt to Harry would be admitting how he felt to himself. And was it worth it? Or course it was...  
“I was wrong… I’m so very sorry. I am so wrong in every aspect of what's been going on here. I’m wrong to cheat on Eleanor, I’m wrong to have hurt your feelings, I’m wrong to have been in her face knowing what I’ve been doing and… I’m wrong to try and convince myself that I don’t really like you. Because I do Harry, I’m so into you it’s crazy. And I’m sitting here acting like this feeling isn’t anything but, I’ve never felt this way before, not even with El and I’m really confused about it. I have no idea who I am or what I’m doing but, all I know right now is it feels good to say your name and see your face. I’m happy to be around you. When I’m not with you all I do is think about you. And I know I haven’t known you for too long but, it feels like you’ve never not been in my life. I feel like… I’ve always known you, or knew I was going to meet you. The only thing that feels right is admitting this, I really really do like you Harry. Fuck I don’t know how else to say it, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry but please… I don’t want to not talk to you anymore. It’s literally tearing me apart, I need you.” Louis barely breathed during his monologue. Tears were streaming down his face but he didn’t care. Harry looked from him to his own hands.  
“Please… Say something.” Louis’ voice cracked. Whether Harry told him to fuck off or not, he needed him to acknowledge his statement. Harry drew in a deep breath, as he let it out he started to laugh a bit.  
“That’s a… really gay thing for you to say.”  
This made Louis laugh, hard and heartedly. He cried and laughed at the same time, and for the first time in days his body felt fully alive. He and Harry laughed for what felt like a hour.  
Harry stood and walked over to Louis, wrapping him in his arms.  
"I really really like you too Lou." He held Louis at arm's length and smiled. Louis smiled back, sadly.  
"I'm scared Haz. I don't think... I can't..."  
"You're scared to be with me?"  
"It's not that I just feel... ashamed."  
Harry chuckled, "Trust me, I get it. If you want to hide it it's okay. I just want you."  
"And I can't break up with El... Just not yet." Louis added.  
"I understand."  
Louis looked up to Harry, his beautiful green eyes shining in the fluorescent light. It pained him how much he liked this boy, the confusion was frustrating. But as they closed the space between them, and Louis closed his eyes just before their lips met, he didn't care anymore.

They kissed for a few moments until they fell into Harry’s bed, Harry lifted Louis and helped him rest between his legs. Louis kissed his nose, something he had done before, but this time it meant a lot more. He then continued his work with Harry’s lips, making up for five days of unfinished business.  
Louis shuddered as he felt Harry’s cold hands slide up the back of his shirt. The kissing became more urgent, Harry lifted his shirt up and Louis helped take it off fully. Harry’s hands explored his chest while Louis continued to explore his mouth. Louis was sucking and slightly biting Harry’s ear while Harry started unbuttoning his pants. “What’re we gonna do?” Louis whispered in his ear. He felt the goosebumps rise on Harry’s neck as he trailed up it with his tongue. “Something you’ve been waiting to do for a while now… if you’re up to it.” Harry moaned, eyes squeezed shut by the gratification Louis was bringing him.   
“Really?” Louis pushed himself up above Harry, staring at him in amazement. Harry nodded, “Only if you want to.”  
“But who-uh- who’s going to...” Louis trailed off, but Harry understood. He reached up and rested his hands on Louis shoulder blades. “It’s all up to you, it’s your first time, not mine.”   
Louis thought about it, getting easily distracted by the sparkle in Harry’s eyes. “Well, seeing as you’re more experienced, I think you should lead.” Louis concluded.  
“Alright.” Harry said, before Louis knew it Harry flipped him over and pinned his hands above his head, “We’re doing this my way then.” He growled. Louis was slightly afraid but more so turned on by this statement. Harry used only one hand to keeps Louis’ down and the other to reach into the side drawer and pull out the unopened lubricant. He let Louis go, poured some on his hand, and wiped it on Louis’ chest in the shape of a heart. Louis was busy pulling down his shorts, which he succeeded at right in time for Harry to pull his down more. They kept pulling at each other’s clothes until finally nothing kept them from their bare skin pressing against one another’s. Louis gasped as Harry’s fingers once again made an entrance in him. It had been a while, but the pain was not as equal as the first time. “I’m going to open you up a bit, so it won’t hurt as much, okay?” Harry explained. “Okay” Louis breathed, enjoying the way Harry’s slippery fingers swirled inside him.  
Harry used his other wet hand to slowly massage Louis’ erection. Louis tried hard to keep his moans under a certain volume, straining to do so. Suddenly, Harry stopped. Louis watched him lather up his large hard-on and began to feel extremely nervous. “Ready?” Harry asked, Louis gulped but nodded. Harry laid flat against him, and it started. Louis groaned in pain as Harry started to go in, he shut his eyes and clenched. “You have to relax Lou, it’ll be alright” Harry assured, kissing Louis all over his face.   
“I know, I know.” Louis strained, trying to relax but he couldn’t forget how much it hurt.   
“I’ll stop now if it’s too much.” Harry offered, started to pull back. Louis grabbed his ass to stop him, they’d already gone this far, he didn’t want to go back.  
Harry understood the notion and finally pushed himself all the way in. They laid in that position for a moment, the pain was starting to go away as Louis discovered how good it was starting to feel. Harry started to move slowly, hips swaying and moving in and out. Louis started to feel a bit awkward, it was all very new to him, having Harry do something to him that he usually did with women. But, all of a sudden it felt like Harry had hit something and it made Louis yelp loudly. He covered his mouth as Harry looked at him,   
“You alright?” he asked.   
“Yeah, I-I didn’t know it could feel like that, that... good.” Louis heaved. Harry pressed his lips against him and kept them there, starting to thrust faster. Their breathing started connecting simultaneously. Their lips parted, Harry rested his head on Louis’s collar. Louis gripped Harry’s rippling muscles and continued to groan with desire.  
Harry was now moving inside him at a much faster pace, leaving Louis buckling beneath him, writhing in pleasure. “Oh-Oh God.” Harry started to say. He lifted up and quickly but carefully removed himself from Louis. “Come here.” Louis said, motioning Harry closer. Harry moved up and Louis took hold of his penis. He invited it happily into his mouth. Harry whispered satisfaction and combed roughly through Louis’ hair. He came hard and fast, collapsing down and laying on top of Louis. He breathed into his ear, trying to catch his breath. Louis stroked his back, smiling to himself. He felt much closer to Harry at the moment. He never wanted to leave this position, never wanted Harry to leave his arms.  
“Was it- was it okay?” Harry asked finally, propping himself on his elbows gazing into Louis’ eyes. “More like amazing.” Louis said truthfully. After the pain had subsided it was all great, he never knew he could get such a feeling from being anally penetrated, but he knew he wanted it to happen again, and soon. Harry smiled, pleased with himself and leaned down to kiss Louis again.  
But just as they were getting started, a screamed worthy of a banshee pierced the quiet air of the house.  
“MUUUUMMMM!! DAAAAAAAAADDD!” A shrill voice screamed. Louis heard footsteps running from a room down the hall and down the stairs. He and Harry exchanged glances and quickly got up. Louis stole one of Harry’s shorts to get dressed quicker, not thinking. Once ready, they dashed down the stairs and to the guest room, where the shout had originated. The burst in the room in time to hear Liam say, “It’s really not what it looks like!” He was now sitting on the floor by the bed Eleanor was in. She looked severely shaken then very angry as soon as Harry and Louis entered the room. She and Harry’s parents looked at all of them individually. Inspecting the very strange scene of Liam in bed with Eleanor and Harry and Louis, both looking quite roughed up and tired.  
“Whats going on.” Mr. Styles asked the room at large. Liam, El, Louis and Harry all looked at each other, the room went stale and cold. They were all caught.


	9. KIITF Chapter 9

"I want an explanation!" Mrs. Calder demanded of all of them in the silence. None of them answered, it seemed as though none of them could think up a lie quick enough.

"One of you has five seconds to start talking or consider the worst." Mr. Styles threatened.

"I just want to start by saying this is completely not what it looks like." Liam spoke up, getting from off the floor. "What really happened was, I went out drinking with Andy and Maz earlier tonight. When I came home I thought I'd just crash in the guest room because when I walked in I didn't see Louis. I had no idea Eleanor was in there, really!" he explained.

His story seemed to be accepted as the parents went on to question Eleanor. "Speaking of which," her mother said, "Why were you in the guest room Eleanor? Even if Louis wasn't in there, he was supposed to be."

"I was- I- I walked in to talk with Louis for a bit. I just dozed off, nothing happened I swear! I just woke up and Liam was there and I too was wondering where Louis went." She lied fluently, Louis looked at Harry who looked impressed. The stares turned to Louis, he thought fast.

"Well... I knew Liam had gone out and when El fell asleep I walked up to sleep in his bed, so I wouldn't disrespect her because that's not the kind of guy I am." Louis breathed, his acting skills were coming in handy. Right when it seemed like the stories were about to be accepted, Eleanor piped up.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in different trousers Louis, those weren't the ones you had on when I went to sleep." She shot him a nasty glare. "It's almost as if you changed and went out, you and Harry look frazzled." Louis' face went from confident to a deer caught in the headlights.

"We didn't go out, when he came up to sleep I gave him a pair of shorts so he'd be comfortable." Harry said, more towards Eleanor than anyone else. If anyone had been looking at Louis at that moment they wouldn't have believed Harry's story, his expression looked utterly shocked.

"That all seems believable enough, and even if not... Tomorrow is Christmas and I don't have the heart to be angry over the holidays. All of you just go to bed." Mr. Styles concluded. They all scrambled from the room as fast as possible. Louis waited 10 minutes in the guest room before running up to Harry's room. As soon as he opened the door he saw Liam sitting on his bed and Harry up pacing, as though waiting for him. Louis closed the door, not long after that Harry grabbed Louis by the waist and held him tightly. "You are so amazing. I'd say you'd be better off being the Theater major." Louis complimented him as they pulled back. Harry began to blush, "I learned from the best." He smiled. They shared a quick moment before Louis remembered Liam was in the room and removed himself from Harry's grasp.

"Oh no don't mind me, I'm just the one who got groped by Eleanor so you two could make up." Liam huffed.

"You're not the only guy in this town who's had that. Thank you Liam." Harry smiled at him, walking over to give him a bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah, get off me!" Liam said playfully, pushing Harry away.

"You let my girlfriend grope you?" Louis asked from his place in the room. Liam and Harry stared at him.

"As if you care? Were you not up here groping my cousin?" Liam questioned back, Louis rocked on his feet.

"She's still my girlfriend..." he mumbled.

"Not in this room she's not." Harry joked. He walked over to Louis, giving him a passionate kiss. Louis looked absolutely frightened, looking over Harry's shoulder at Liam. Liam merely rolled his eyes, turned over in his bed, and threw his covers over his head.

"He doesn't care Lou, he already knows everything." Harry told him.

"...Everything?" Louis near squeaked, reviewing in his head all that they had done.

"Well, not everything. He doesn't know about the cute little birthmark on your bum that looks like a dog." Harry smirked. Louis chuckled softly, this time it was him that initiated the kiss, before walking back down to his room.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Merry Christmas mate!" Louis near shouted into the phone. After he called his family to wish them the same, he face-timed Zayn.

"You're too bloody chipper for it to be morning." Zayn grumbled.

"What," Louis said, an unchanging grin smeared on his face, "I'm not allowed to be happy on Christmas day? And you didn't say it back."

"Merry Christmas Lou," Zayn replied halfheartedly. "But seriously, why are you so happy? You were in a bad mood the other day"

"Remember before I left... I told you you'd be the first to know if I got laid over break." Louis could barely contain himself. Zayn had got up too quickly and dropped his phone. When he finally did retrieve it his surprised face met Louis' cheeky smile.

"No way! The prude finally let you in?" Zayn suddenly seemed wide awake.

"Well, no. But I did find someone who did." Louis reminisced.

"What? You mean the girl you met? Lad, you go out there to meet your girlfriend's family and end up fucking another bird? You legend." Zayn laughed.

"This isn't just any girl Zayn. Harry" Louis paused to stop himself, "-ett, is the most wonderful person on the face of this planet. I don't know what it is about her but Zayn I really like her." Louis sighed happily, laying over the side of the bed.

"I think this is your dick talking mate." Zayn said, still looking amused.

"You're wrong, I've never felt this way before! It's fantastic! I mean, I know I love Eleanor but not in the way I feel about Harriett. She makes me feel so lovely and all the time I'm around her I can't stop smiling and my heart just feels like it's about to cave in."

"Alright, alright!" Zayn laughed, "Don't go all soap opera on me! I'm really happy for you Lou! I'm glad you've finally found someone like Harriett. But what are you going to do about Eleanor? You can't just break things off with her and leave town with the other girl."

"I don't want to think about that right now man!" Louis told him, because honestly he didn't really have a plan for that, he was too caught up in the moment. "I'll figure all that out later, right now just let me soak in my happiness."

"So go on then, how was it?" Zayn asked.

"You perv, why would I tell you?" Louis laughed.

"Because we tell each other everything! I need to know this information."

Louis looked around the room, lowering his voice "It was honestly the best I've ever had. The was she took control was amazing."

"The best you ever had? Damn Lou, you gonna keep fucking her then?" Before Louis could answer someone began knocking at the door. "I have to go, tell your family I said a merry one to them all!" Louis said quickly.

"Will do! Talk to you later mate, you owe me more details!" Zayn said before hanging up.

"Come in." Louis called.

Harry walked in, smiling just as big as Louis. "The best you ever had then?" He said before jumping on Louis in the bed, pushing him back down.

"Don't go getting your head swollen up." Louis said, not trying to remove the boy from on him.

"Can't help it, it just does that around you." Harry shared his lips sweetly before saying to him, "Let's go, there's presents out there!" he exclaimed before jumping off the bed and running into the living room. Louis shook his head, he was such a child.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally came, two days after Christmas, Louis and Eleanor were supposed to head back to university. Louis was with Harry early that morning. They cuddled in silence on Harry's bed while Liam chose to stay in the guest bedroom for this moment. Louis locked himself tightly against Harry's chest and let Harry nuzzle his nose in his messy hair. Louis was silent, stewing in the harsh reality that he'd be without Harry for a long period of time. "It's going to be alright Lou... I'll visit you as often as I can." Harry promised.

"You and I both know that isn't a reality." Louis said quietly. "Think of all the excuses you'll have to make up to keep leaving and after a while they won't even believe you."

"I'll do whatever it takes Lou, I'm not going to let us fall apart, and you don't want to either do you?" Harry asked him.

"That's a stupid question," Louis looked at him, "Of course I want this to work out. But Harry, theres time when optimism has to be shot out for realism. And realistically, we won't be seeing each other as much as we'd want to." Louis' chest started to ache. There was nothing more that he wanted then to have Harry just come with him. In the short time they'd been together, he'd fallen harder for him than he had for Eleanor. He was sure that, accidentally, he had found the person he wanted to be with for a long time. Harry pecked his cheek, "Don't worry, it'll all be alright."

Louis grinned, "You're so positive all the time. It sickens me." Harry gave him one of his eye squinting smiles, leaving Louis no other choice than to kiss him.

Liam burst into the room, making Harry and Louis jump apart. "Parents are on the way! Parents are on the way! Coming up the stairs! I told them we were all up here so they're coming up now!" He jumped onto his bed. Louis got off Harry and sat on the floor just in time for someone to knock on the door. "Come in." Harry said. Mrs. Calder peaked her head in before stepping in.

"Good morning boys! Uh, Louis I know you and Eleanor were supposed to head off today, but she's very very ill." She said. Louis actually got concerned. "Is she alright? Can I go see her?" He asked, standing up quickly. "It's alright dear! She'll be fine. Oh you're so good to be worried about her! But she insists that you go on anyway, she doesn't want anyone to see her but she sends her love." Mrs. Calder explained.

"Louis can't travel alone!" Harry struck up quickly. "Why can't he just stay longer and wait for her to get better?"

"Because Harry, she says Louis has to check into his room and ask if he can check into hers for her." She informed him. This was true, though Louis wished he could just stay longer. "Why don't I go with him? That way when you guys take her back you can pick me up." Harry presented. Louis couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face, it was such a brilliant idea.

"That'd be lovely! What a great idea! I'll tell your father and I guess you can set off today as planned." With that, she walked from the room. As soon as the door was closed Louis jumped into Harry's arms. "You're brilliant! You're absolutely brilliant!" he repeated over and over again. This meant more time spent with him, something Louis couldn't have been more grateful for.

Before they took off, Louis sneaked into El's room too say goodbye. He opened the door and quickly slid in. "Ew no get out Lou! You can't see me like this!" Eleanor squealed, showing a stuffed animal in front of her face. Louis sat her her bed, "Come on El, you're always beautiful. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I don't care! And I'm angry with you. Why is Harry going with you? I told you I didn't want you two hanging out anymore!" Her words were muffled behind the bear.

"He's a lonely kid El! Everyone agreed he needs to get out more. I promise you, we're not going to be searching for any girls out there. He's just going to keep me company." Louis assured her.

"You better not, because I'll know about it."

Louis laughed softly, "Goodbye love." He kissed the bear where Eleanor's mouth may have been. "Get better and come back to me as soon as you can." He said it, but he didn't mean it.


	10. KIITF Chapter 10

“Not my fault everything out here is beautiful. Every aspect of the outside world intrigues me. Things are either really small or really big, and yet they live so comfortably next to each other. Nature is an amazing thing Louis.” Harry said in a breathy tone as he took another picture.  
“I’m pretty sure you just took a picture of cow shit" Louis informed the back of his head as it was still out of the window.  
“Nature, Louis, nature.”  
“If you’re so interested, why aren’t you a photography major?” Louis asked him as he got fully back into the car.  
“They don’t offer it at my school, and I kind of don’t want to leave town to go find a place that does. Or leave Liam behind.” He sighed, putting his camera away.  
After finally arriving at the school, Louis did as he said he would and checked both himself and Eleanor in. He walked over to his Hall and up to his room.  
“Wow! This is really small.” Harry said, looking around.  
“What did you expect, a mansion?” Louis joked, throwing his stuff on the floor. Harry had taken a seat on his bed, Louis stood before him. “How about we break this old thing in?” Louis purred into Harry’s ear as he placed himself between Harry’s legs on the risen bed.  
“Wouldn’t we have to run to a corner store first?” Harry turned to him. “Nope!” Louis turned around and got into his bag, pulling out the bottle they had bought not too long ago.  
“Why’d you take that? You didn’t even know I was coming with you until this morning!”  
“I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t be needing it while I was gone.” Louis answered with a cheeky grin. He climbed on the bed and took Harry forcefully with his mouth. It wasn’t long before they had stripped their clothes off and strewn them about the room. “You want to try topping this time?” Harry asked him, heaving. Louis took his mouth off his penis and crawled back up to him, “I-I don’t know… maybe.” He didn’t want to seem too eager to try, or admit his arse was still sore from their first time little while ago. “Well now is as good as any time to learn.” Harry said. He taught Louis exactly how much lube he should put on and how he should go in slowly. “It’s kind of like… well its very much like sleeping with a girl.” Harry told him. To make sure Louis was the most relaxed, Harry let him place him in any position he wanted, which just happened to be on all fours. Louis lathered himself up and gripped Harry’s waist. He was so nervous that he paused, but fearing Harry might wonder what was going on he accidentally went in too hard. “OW FUCK!” Harry screamed beneath him. Louis withdrew quickly, another mistake. “I’m so so sorry!” Louis kept repeating. Harry’s breathing started to steady, but his voice and body were still shaky. “I-Its allr-right.” Louis knew he was lying. “It was a mistake, just give me a moment and you can try again.” Louis actually felt so bad he wanted to call the entire thing off, but Harry was being really sweet about it all, he just needed to stop being so nervous.  
After Harry’s moment Louis tried again, this time he went in slowly. And he was glad he tried again, it was a wonderful feeling. Harry was perfectly sized and incredibly warm. Louis felt even more turned on by Harry’s moans and gasps, letting him know he was doing okay. Louis did exactly as Harry had said, circular motions were key. Though after awhile, he got lost in the moment. He began tugging at Harry’s hair, scratching his back and digging his fingers into his waist, all adding to Harry’s pleasure. Louis began to thrust a bit faster, building up his orgasm so quickly he barely had time to pull out before he came. He collapsed himself against Harry’s back and hugged him.  
“Not bad for your first time.” Harry whispered, reaching around to stroke Louis’ shoulders. Just as Louis began to feel good about himself, he looked at the clock and groaned. He lasted only two minutes. Harry laughed as he figured out what suddenly got Louis so down.  
“It's alright, really, you were great anyway.” After some convincing, Louis finally admitted to not being so bad, and to wanting to top more often. He slipped on some jersey shorts while Harry decided to shower since he had not yet that day.  
Louis was on his bed, shirtless, looking through his phone when he suddenly heard his door unlock.  
“LOUIS!” Zayn said happily dropping his bags at the door. He ran over to Louis and jumped on him. “How’ve you been mate?” He said happily once he jumped off him.  
“Fantastic! It’s great to see you again!” Louis laughed.  
“LOUIS!” Niall shouted, just coming into the room. He dropped everything and hugged his friend. The boys shouted at each other in gleeful reunion.  
“Right! We have so much time to make up for. Look here, I say tonight we go to the pub, get trashed and go swimming at the school pool like old times!” Zayn suggested.  
“I’m definitely up for it! And El isn’t even here yet so there's no holding back.” Louis was extremely excited as he jumped off his bed.  
“Whose clothes are these?” Niall asked suddenly, looking around the room. “They’re-um- they’re mine!” Louis made up quickly.  
“That a woman’s shirt!” Zayn’s eyes glowed deviantly. “You’ve brought a girl here! And Eleanor isn’t here you said? Who is it?”  
Harry couldn’t have decided to turn the shower on at a worse time.  
“Is it Harriet? Did you bring Harriet here? Louis!” Zayn was overly excited about the whole ordeal. Louis had no answers to anything, he just stood in his spot, hoping to disappear.  
“Whose Harriet? What am I missing?” Niall asked, looking around as though a girl would appear from the thin air.  
“It’s not it’s-” Louis began, and, as if things couldn’t get any worse, Harry opened the door in his towel, “Lou can I borrow your…” he trailed off as he made direct eye contact with Zayn and Niall, whose smiles dropped instantly.  
“Who’re you?” Zayn asked, looking Harry up and down.


	11. KIITF Chapter 11

“Th-That’s Eleanor’s step-brother, Harry! He came out with me so I wouldn’t have to travel alone.” Louis explained.

“What about the girl’s shirt?” Zayn asked, picking up Harry’s shirt.

“Girl’s shirt? That’s mine.” Harry told him. Zayn, still staring, handed it to him. “I-I liked the colours.”

“Well alright then mate, I’m Niall” Niall said happily, coming over to shake Harry’s hand. “And that’s Zayn.” Zayn nodded to Harry.

“You coming out with us tonight then? Pub crawling, you’re of age right?”

“Yeah, I’m 19.” Harry said

“Excellent, it’s decided then.” Niall seemed to be the only one who didn’t feel the tension in the room. Louis had been looking everywhere but at Zayn, who kept trying to catch his eye.

“Well, I’m in my… towel… better go…” Harry mumbled before returning to the bathroom.

“You brought her brother with you? Now we can’t do anything, he’ll spy for her!” Zayn whispered.

“He won’t, he’s cool I promise. He-He’s been helping me see H-Harriett over break.” Louis lied, hoping it’d fall through.

\---------------------------------------------

Luckily it did and that night the boys went through three pubs and a dance club.

“Did you see the girl shaking her ass on Harry.” Zayn howled, walking in a staggered line.

“He couldn’t handle it!” Niall laughed, draping his arm around Harry shoulders, “Did you see his face?”

“Shove off lads, leave him alone. He doesn’t go out much.” Louis smiled, although he was sure Harry was a bit miffed with him. Louis had danced with a girl, and he was quite good at it. While dancing with her he caught sight of upset Harry’s face. Louis was now doing as much damage control as he could.

“Yeah, I’m not the club type.” Harry drunkenly stated. They talked loudly all the way back to the dorms, walking since none of them could drive.

“I dare you!” Zayn was saying as they continued to stagger back.   
“I’m not doing it!” Louis said back. Zayn was trying to get him to skinny dip in the school pool, like they used to.   
“What? Too chicken? Or afraid Eleanor will find out and put you in the corner?” Zayn taunted. “No! I’m just not an idiot.” Louis replied, trying to keep from falling down.

“Come one! Lou! Do it for old times sake!” Niall joined in. They kept trying to convince him for about another block. As they approached the school, Harry finally spoke up, “Just go for it Louis” his words slurred “We’ll all do it with you.” Niall and Zayn hooted triumphantly. Louis shot Harry a seductive look that Harry returned innocently.

“Fine, let’s do it then!” Something made him take off on a sprint, he could hear the other boys behind him. He started stripping before he even reach the school. By the time he had, he was running naked. He threw open the Recreation Room door and ran to the pool, jumping in before he could stop himself. The cold water sobered him up a bit. It hit him like he’d just been punched in the chest. He floated to the surface and gasped for air, around him he heard two more loud splashes, then gasping laughter. After Zayn and Niall jumped in, they all started swimming around, laughing and splashing each other.

“Oh don’t be shy now!” Louis called to Harry, who was still leaning against a pole close by fully dressed. Harry looked at all the boys, rolled his eyes, and began to strip.“Yes lad take it off!” Niall and Zayn were shouting. Louis, however, could not stop watching him. He watched Harry slide his tight shirt up over his head, revealing his enticing figure. Then off came his pants, Louis imagined himself between those toned, long legs. When it came to taking his briefs off he struggled and fell not very gracefully into the pool. Niall and Zayn were beside themselves with laughter. Louis had to dunk back into the water for a moment to cool his hot head. After 30 minutes things started to calm down. The boys began talking about their lives and how their breaks went.

“Same as always, mine went. Mum could not stop fretting over me and asking why don’t I just go to school near home” Zayn said as he finished telling his story.

“At least yours was calm.” Niall said, floating by on his back, “My Nan fist fought my uncle and my Aunt passed out in the pudding while my dad sang Irish tunes from the roof.”

“Sounds like a good time.” Harry chuckled, wiping wet hair away from his face. Louis knew he was showing off for him, he was so turned on he couldn’t even talk, having to concentrate very hard on not getting a boner. They talked for a longer time, being loud, splashing each other and continuously jumping into the pool. After about two hours they decided it’d be best to get a warm shower in and go to bed. They picked up their clothes on the way to the dorms, all the while arguing about who’d get the first shower.

“We can do it like this!” Louis shouted over them. “I checked El in so I’ve got her key, Harry and I will just shower in her room so you guys can have ours.” They agreed on the plan and once in the dorms, went their separate ways. Louis and Harry walked quickly to Eleanor’s room, locked the door, and jumped on each other. Louis pushed Harry into a nearby wall and attacked his chest.

“‘We can shower in El’s room’ you just couldn’t wait to get me alone could you?” Harry panted, leaning into the wall.

“Nope.” Louis admitted, “You showing off in the pool for me, I’ll get you for that.” He dropped to his knees and unbuckled Harry’s trousers. Harry let out a gasp, then a deep moan as Louis took him into his mouth. 

Harry's knees buckled, he used one hand to hold the top of Louis' head. "El would... kill me... if she knew... AH!" Louis made it a point to shut him up by giving him a quick hard suck on the tip of his penis.

"She's not going to find out." Louis told him before returning back to his work. Harry gasped, trying hard to stay quiet and still talk.

"But Lou-"

"Listen," Louis said, resurfacing and wiping his mouth. "Either you're too scared and we stop or" he began slowly stroking Harry's still erect member, "You could shut up and we could finish this."

Harry gave a breathy chuckle, "You're so much better at this than your first time." Louis returned the laugh, understanding Harry's answer.

"Luckily I had a great teacher." he replied, putting his mouth back onto Harry.


	12. KIITF Chapter 12A

Louis had even forgot El was supposed to come back after three days. The boys were having loads of fun, going out or even staying in. They all stayed in Louis and Niall’s room, sometimes Harry and Louis would be able to sneak off and have a quick heavy-petting session. One night, while they were sleeping, there was a soft knock on Louis’ door. He climbed out of bed, making sure not to disturb Harry, who was on the floor by his bed, and answered it. He was pulled forward quickly and kissed. After he was able to pull back, he gasped, Eleanor stood before him, looking quite healthy.  
The next week was torture for Louis, Harry had to go away with his parents. His only form of contact with him was occasionally Skyping and nightly phone calls. He tried to hide it, but his downturned mood was noticeable since Harry left. He bared a smile with El and around her friends, but couldn’t stop the emptiness within him. One night, after spending the evening with El, Louis returned to his room and threw himself on his bed. Niall and Zayn were already there, Niall spoke up suddenly.  
“Man, I wish Harry were back.” Louis heart started to beat unnaturally quickly, Niall continued, “I miss our boys nights! As soon as El came back, Louis you’ve been with her.”  
“Harry’s pretty cool, he gets loads of birds, I say we have him ‘round again.” Zayn mused over as they sat in the room.  
“Yeah… Yeah he’s pretty cool.” Louis smiled to himself, thinking about watching Harry dance awkwardly with the girls at the pub.  
“Yeah, he’s cool.” Niall added, “And so obviously gay.” Louis jerked up from laying on his bed, “What?”  
Niall shrugged, “He’s gay, what you haven’t noticed?”  
“He is not gay.” Zayn laughed, “He went back with a girl that one night right?”  
“And they probably talked about boys all night.” Niall stood firm.  
“W-What makes you think he’s gay?” Louis asked, starting to sweat a bit.  
Niall collected his thoughts for a moment, “He's a bit… swoony, you know? He looks at guys a little different than he looks at girls. He was incredibly uncomfortable when that fit girl put her ass all over him. He’s gay, I just know it. Not thats theres anything wrong with it.”  
“Well if he is,” Zayn thought, “I’m glad because he’s too beautiful and leaves no girls for the rest of us.”  
“Beautiful, what you’re gay for him mate?” Niall laughed.  
“So what if I am? Now that I think about it, he’s far too pretty.” Zayn continued.  
Louis sat quietly, hoping to burst into flames.  
“You know him best Lou, you think he’s gay?” Zayn asked.  
Louis felt as if 1000 eyes were on him, “I think… He’s…. He’s nice you know? Doesn’t matter if he's gay. I mean, nobody is 100% straight” he quoted Harry.  
“If I were gay I’d do him.” Niall decided. “Same” Zayn said, “He’s probably be a great fuck, as built as he is.”  
“Definitely a bottom.” they laughed, Louis suddenly went hot around the collar. He wished they’d stop talking about it but they went on for 15 more minutes.  
“Alright quit!” Louis finally had enough, “Just stop talking about him like that okay?”  
“Easy mate, we’re only joking.” Zayn raised his eyebrow. Louis was blushing profusely.  
“Yeah Louis, we wouldn’t actually fuck Harry… Unless he asked.” Niall went on. Louis threw a pillow at him.  
“Please, as if he’d ever fuck you, he’s got standards.” Louis sneered.  
“And what, would he ever fuck you?” Niall was pushing something, and Louis was falling for it. “Yeah he has, I’m actually attractive.”  
The room went silent for a moment, Louis didn’t notice his slip of the tongue. “Has? You mean would?” Zayn questioned slowly. Louis’ heart suddenly stopped beating, he stammered for an answer. Niall cut him off.  
“Louis I know, I was just waiting for you to admit it.” He said softly.  
Louis’ eyes began to water, his whole body was tingling uncomfortably, he stared at his hands. “Wh-what? You know what?”  
“I’ve seen the way he looks at guys, not nearly how he looks at you. And you look back Louis. We’re your friends, when were you going to tell us?” Niall went on.  
“I don’t- I don’t”  
Zayn spoke up now, “Wait, you did say you met someone back in El’s city, Harriet? And that’s Harry. Shit I’m dumb, it was Harry all along wasn’t it?”  
The room suddenly didn’t have enough air, Louis felt as though he were going to pass out. Everything was spinning and his hands were getting clammy. His heart rate became adnormal, a feeling of imminent doom flooded over him, he felt as though he were going to die.


End file.
